


Just a little PDA

by sammyphoenix



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyphoenix/pseuds/sammyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker wants Prowl to bend a few rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, pl2363 for reading over this for me :)
> 
> I don't own these characters, I just play with them.

Prowl silently stalked the quiet corridor. It was several hours past lights out for the base, but the commanding officer wasn’t ready to retire to his quarters yet. He had a silent argument with Sunstreaker again today. The frontliner had recently let him know of his desire of a more public relationship. There were rules they had to abide with, however, and Prowl did not want to risk his either one of them being removed from their positions because of their relationship. But the vain mech had not backed down from what he wanted. After a run in with some ‘Cons during a routine patrol, the mech had attempted to grab hold of the officers servo as they entered the base. He’d quickly pulled his servo out of Sunstreaker's grasp and shot him a harsh look. The black and white knew he had acted poorly at the motion, wanting to avoid drawing attention to the two of them. Since then Prowl had been trying to avoid the conversation he knew was coming. He knew at his core that the bright yellow mech was waiting in his quarters, ready to make the situation much bigger and dramatic than it needed to be. Despite his slow steps he arrived at his quarters much sooner than he wanted.

Sunstreaker was propped up on the berth, frowning at a datapad he had set up on his knees. He was most likely drawing something. Prowl could tell by the mech's optics that he was more focused on whatever was on his pad than on the events from earlier that day. Prowl vented a sigh of relief, hoping Sunstreaker had completely forgotten the incident. Prowl moved over to the berth and slid himself next to the yellow mech, thoughts of how he had ended up with the beautiful sports car popped into his mind, but he did his best to keep those questions pushed way to the back. He attempted to slide his arm around the broad shoulders and catch a glance at what the bot was working on. Before he could do either, the frontliner quickly snapped the data pad closed, stowed it away in his subspace and slid himself off the berth in one fluid motion.

"I can't believe you rejected me!" Sunstreaker's anger suddenly flared as bright as his paint coat. "Why is it so hard for you to do something as simple as hold my servo? Or even just ask me how I'm doing after a battle? Would it really hurt you so much to show that you cared for me some place outside your berth!" Sunstreaker began his rant, flailing his arms about as he vented about Prowl's lack of affection. Prowl slid himself to the edge of his berth, he bent over his knees and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He was getting tired of this conversation.

"I have already told you, several times actually, that public relationships are not allowed among crew members. Doing so would have severe consequences for both of us." He stood and moved towards the huffing mech, gently running his servos over yellow shoulders, trying to calm the vain mech down.

"Consequences?" Sunny asked, "Prowl, do you have any idea how many relationships going on around here? Prime knows about them all, and lets them all happen! There is nothing wrong with freely showing how we feel. Why can’t you get over your issue with these rules?" He pushed himself from Prowl's touch and stepped away, hugging himself. "Do you have any idea how it feels to see others being affectionate towards one another, while the one you love insists on being cold and distant just for the sake of appearances?”

Prowl frowned. "There are no other relations that I am aware of." Surely, if there were other relationships going on Optimus would have set up some rules, punishments, and made sure that the main focus of why they are here is the war. He and Sunstreaker were most likely the only mechs insane enough to consider engaging in a relationship at such a poor time.

"Of course you haven't." Sunstreaker’s anger flared again. Throwing his arms in the air and turning away from the strategist, he began pacing the room. "You never pay attention to anyone unless you’re out in field! We all have lives outside of the battle zone, you know. Ratchet and Wheeljack, Mirage and Jazz, Hoist and Grapple, Inferno and Red Alert, and that list of relations keeps going on and on, Prowl. Just because you don't notice those types of interactions, doesn't mean they aren't happening. I want to be one of those couples." Sunstreaker had ceased his flailing, and returned to a calm state. Slowly he approached Prowl, taking a white servo and caressing it between both of his. "Come on Prowl, sit close to me next movie night, put your arm around me from time to time, gently bump my shoulder the next time you pass me in the hall, do something, anything," Sunny lifted his optics from his focus point on Prowl's servo, looking almost bashful in front of the officer. "Then I’ll know you aren't ashamed of me."

It was Prowl's turn to recoil. "What? Ashamed! Why would you think that? Because I don't want to be public with my personal life, you think I am ashamed of our relationship! That's ridiculous. I just--" Prowl paused in his anger as thoughts of how Optimus would respond to seeing him cuddling the frontliner, and what would the other soldiers think of him. He wasn't ashamed of Sunny, was he?

"I'm sorry." Sunstreaker's soft voice wafted from behind him, black servos caressing his shoulder plating. "I never meant to make you uncomfortable. I just thought you didn't want anyone else to know about us because you didn’t want to be seen with me." Prowl turned back towards the mech behind him. Sunny's faceplate matched the sadness he had heard in his voice. Cupping his helm under a fin, Prowl turned his face up and searched the mech's gorgeous blue optics. Really, how could he be ashamed to be seen with this mech? A small smile crept onto his faceplate.

"I’m sorry, also. It’s clear that you find it important to show others that we care for one another." He felt his vocal box tighten in his throat. “And I will try my best to show some form of affection toward you. I can't promise much, because, no, I’m not comfortable with it. I believe my discomfort comes from faulty reasoning, and I want to see you happy more than anything else."

A gorgeous smile lit Sunny's face as he wrapped his servos around Prowl's helm and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Thank you," he whispered as he broke the kiss and nuzzled the top of Prowl's helm with his. "I would really like that." 

The two mechs stood that way for a few moments before Prowl pulled Sunstreaker with him to the berth. Sunny curled up on his side next to the black and white. Prowl relished in the feeling of the yellow mech's heat next to him. Slowly, his systems started to shut down. "I promise, Sunny, in order to make you happy I will break the rules," he whispered before he slipped into stasis.


End file.
